kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lololo
Lololo and Lalala are long-time bosses in the ''Kirby'' series. In the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the two serve as Kirby's friends and allies. Their relationship with each other is not stated in the games. Lololo and Lalala originated from Lolo and Lala, characters from an earlier HAL game series on the MSX computer called Eggerland Mystery, which would later grow into a short-lived series. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Lololo and Lalala are found within Castle Lololo. Lololo is first seen halfway through the level as a mini-boss, without Lalala. He is found in a room with doorways at the end and four increasingly longer ledges. He steps out pushing a box and kicks it at Kirby before retreating back. At the end of the level, Lololo is joined by Lalala in a room with four floors that extend across the screen. Doorways (that Kirby can't enter) lie at each end. Only portions of the floors that are thin can be jumped up and down through. The duo appear at separate doors and march to the other side pushing a box. The boxes are to be used as projectiles against them. The boxes are a homage to the Eggerland series, where Lolo (and sometimes Lala) had to push boxes in the maze puzzles. In Extra Mode, they are able to push Gordos as well as boxes, and move at increased speed. In his first encounter as a mini-boss, Lololo will alternate between throwing Gordos and blocks. Kirby's Avalanche Lololo and Lalala are battled as the ninth boss. Kirby: To get this far you must have a-MAZE-ing skill! Tee hee hee!! Lololo and Lalala: Oh yeah? Try and figure your way out of this! When Lololo and Lalala are defeated, they weep in front of each other. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ]] In Spring Breeze, Lololo and Lalala return with similar behavior and tactics used in their boss fight in ''Kirby's Dream Land, but there are several differences. Lololo is no longer a mini-boss and has since been replaced by Mr. Frosty. They occasionally push Gordo as well as boxes, similar to their Extra Mode versions in Kirby's Dream Land, but have dramatically reduced speed. The number of floor levels has been reduced from the original's four to three. Kirby's Dream Land was black and white, but this time it's clear that the boxes both Lololo and Lalala push are the Emerald framers from Eggerland, since they are green. Rather than being fought in Castle Lololo, they are found in a castle in Float Islands, which is the new Stage 2. The castle is not directly referred to as Castle Lololo, but can be inferred as such. In Revenge of the King, stronger boss characters, Lololo and Lalala's Revenge, appear in the stage Illusion Islands. Crash is no longer available and is replaced by the Copy copy ability, and Lololo and Lalala now behave like their original Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game version of Lololo and Lalala. ''Kirby Mass Attack Lololo and Lalala appear in the pinball sub-game, Kirby Brawlball. Their board is even more reminiscent of the Eggerland series. They do the exact same thing as in previous ''Kirby games, only now Blocky (based of Rocky from Eggerland) tries to prevent Kirby from hitting them instead of the boxes or Gordos. Like in other games, Kirby has to defeat both of them to progress. Physical Appearance Lololo and Lalala look exactly like each other, with bodies that peak up at the back to form a stubby tail, have deep violet eyes and wear small, rounded, white gloves and shoes. The only difference is that Lololo is blue while Lalala is pink, and wears a yellow bow. They have no visible mouths, but are capable of speaking in both Kirby's Avalanche and in the anime. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Lololo and Lalala feature in the anime, ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, appearing in most of the episodes. They are Tiff and Tuff's friends (servants in the Japanese version) and play considerable roles, especially in the first 20-30 episodes. They are renamed Fololo and Falala in the English dub. Fololo and Falala can fly, unlike their game counterparts. In the anime, they were originally one Demon Beast known as Fofa (Lola in the original Japanese), but he was deemed as useless by both Nightmare and Customer Service as all he could do was float and was unwilling to harm anyone. He was to be sold to King Dedede, but Customer Service decided to have Slice n' Splice split him in two beforehand to double his price, and Dedede swallowed the scam passed off as a two-for-one deal. It didn't take long for Dedede to think the two of them useless as well, and he threw them out and told Sir Ebrum and Lady Like to look after them. This occurred a short time after Tiff's birth and she did not know about their origins until the events in The Fofa Factor. Fololo and Falala did not know about their origins as well, as they were sent directly to King Dedede right after being split before they even woke up. They are rarely seen apart and would never split up, even when under a direct order from King Dedede himself. The one time that they are seen apart is when they split up to hide Kirby from Slice n' Splice, King Dedede and Escargoon, who are chasing them around Castle Dedede, after Kirby was split in two by the monster. For the most part, largely because they can fly, their main role is to pass on messages to people, or to find people - usually Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, or any combination of the three. Sometimes they will help Kirby and friends by running interference. For example, they distracted King Dedede and Escargoon for Kirby to obtain the Cutter ability and defeat Lovely before the monster can drain the life force out of Whispy Woods, thwarting Dedede's plans to cut down Whispy Woods Forest. In the Japanese version, Lololo is voiced by Chiro Kanzaki, and Lalala is voiced by Madoka Akita. In the original, Lololo sounds like a young boy while Lalala sounds like an adult woman. In the English 4Kids dub, they both have high-pitched voices by voice actor Veronica Taylor. Eggerland Eggerland Mystery.jpg|Eggerland Mystery - MSX (1985) Eggerland 2 .jpg|Eggerland 2 - MSX/MSX2/NES (1986) Eggerland - Revival of the Labryinth (J).jpg|Eggerland - Revival of the Labyrinth - Famicom (1988) Eggerland - Departure to Creation.jpg|Eggerland - Departure to Creation - Famicom (1988) Adventures of Lolo.jpg|Adventures of Lolo - NES (1989) Adventures of Lolo 2.jpg|Adventures of Lolo 2 - NES (1990) Adventures of Lolo 3.jpg|Adventures of Lolo 3 - NES (1991) Lolo's Great Adventure.jpg|Lolo's Great Adventure - Gameboy (1994) Revival! Eggerland.jpg|Revival! Eggerland - Windows (1996/2000) Lololo and Lalala's appearance are based off their counterparts in their earlier appearances, Lolo and Lala in HAL's Eggerland series. The original concept of the characters in the first title, Eggerland Mystery for the MSX in 1985 looks dissimilar to their appearances in Kirby now, but their appearance changed subtly throughout the Eggerland series' history up to the final title Revival! Eggerland for Windows in 1996, with the characters losing hair on their heads (seen in certain Japanese boxart only), gaining their stubby tail and trademark white gloves, to the point where the similarity is uncanny. To put the time scale into perspective, Lololo and Lalala are first featured in Castle Lololo of Kirby's Dream Land, released in 1992 for the Game Boy (in the ''Kirby'' series). In the Eggerland series, the main setting is in Eden Land, named after King Eden, King Egger's apparent ancestor. Lolo is the blue protagonist perpetually trying to save Lala, royalty of Eden Land and his pink significant other from the evil King Egger. Lala is an alternate playable character in Adventures of Lolo 3, the only title where she is not kidnapped. Apparently they had a child named Lulu (smaller, colored yellow) in Lolo's Great Adventure in 1994. King Egger's main motivation for his evil-doing is his jealousy of Eden Land's beauty. The entire premise is not too far off from Mario, Peach, and Bowser respectively, but the titles feature puzzle-solving from a top-down perspective. External Links *Site dedicated to the Eggerland legacy *A far more detailed breakdown with classic music, but with missing pictures Artwork LololoLalala.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Lololala.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Lololala2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Lololoanime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Lololo) Lalalaanime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Lalala) Gallery LololoLalala1.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Fofa Factor LololoLalala2.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Fofa Factor LololoLalala3.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Fofa Factor LololoLalala4.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Fofa Factor LololoLalala5.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Fofa Factor LololoLalala7.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Lololo) LololoLalala8.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' - The Kirby Derby - Part I and II Battlefields KDL Lololo and Lalala BF.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS Lololo and Lalala BF.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Lololo and Lalala BF.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Image:Lololo&lalalaKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Lololo&lalalaKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:Lololo&lalalaKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Lololo&lalalaKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Lololo & Lalala sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' ja:ロロロ＆ラララ Category:Anime Characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack